A Little Crazy
by ellie-00
Summary: Do you ever get lost in your thoughts?" -- Ron and Luna have a conversation... -- RLu, one-shot.


AN: The song is You're Quiet, by Brendan Benson. A very simple song that's rather... cute.

This is not only my first venture into Ron/Luna but my first venture into the HP fanfic world... I hope you guys like this little piece, I'd really love to write more HP fics...

I know that it's not discussed as to where Ron and Luna are at during this fic, basically it's to keep it mostly interaction-based. I hope it's not confusing. Luna's a very undeveloped character so it is hard to write for her, but I hope I did her character at least some sort of justice. Please let me know. :)

**A LITTLE CRAZY  
**by Ellie

* * *

**  
You're quiet  
You don't talk  
You're shut down  
And closed off  
**

She kept looking at me. It made me nervous... she just kept... staring...

It was bad enough being stuck here across from her, at such an angle that it was rather easy for her to stare straight at me.

It was... creepy.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly, hoping she'd get the hint... but her face didn't even register any change of emotion.

"You're being quiet," she responded, matter-of-factly. _Really? You're kidding me!_ "Can I ask you a question?"

Before I could answer, she continued, her voice as airy as ever: "Do you ever get lost in your thoughts?"

I paused. _Do I ever get lost in my thoughts?_ She continued staring...

"Yeah."

She tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Ronald," she started (I cringed at the sound of my whole name), "Do you ever over-analzye everything so much... that you end up with solid facts that seem to contradict eachother and then you start to think that you might be a little crazy?"

_What in the hell?_ "...no..."

"Me either. Sometimes I think I do, though, and then I start to think about that-"

"You're odd," I cut her off.

Instead of objecting, which I half-expected her to do, she smiled slightly. "I suppose I am."

She paused again, smile still intact and studying my face, "You're angry-"

"You're kidding me," I said with about as much sarcasm as I could muster up.

"I know why."

This time _I_ stared at her .

I didn't answer, instead, she continued: "I saw them too. But they can't have done it to hurt you, Ronald."

I felt my face grow warmer, _I wish she would stop talking about it..._

"'Can't have done it to hurt me'?" I repeated, "Maybe if Harry told me before I caught them-"

She cut me off, "You didn't give them any time to explain-"

"And Harry knew that I-"

"But you assumed so quickly-"

"Will you let me ta-"

"**Stop cutting me off**!" I yelled, making her tilt her head to the side again.

"Good," I started. "Harry knew that I... that I fancied Hermione. And he still... he still-"

"They're your best friends, Ronald." _Yeah, what_ great _friends..._ "But... they... they like eachother. It's so simple."

"It's **NOT** simple!"

"Yes it is, but then again, you over-analyze everything."

Her voice didn't change during that whole time, and it was strangely funny to me. I know I felt the corners of my mouth lift up into a small smile...

"You take things too seriously sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh," she sighed, "Like... everything..."

My smile disappeared, and I just shook my head. "Would you mind being a little more specific?"

"Weasley Is Our King," she said in a singsong voice.

I rolled my eyes, looking down at the ground again.

And all of a sudden, she started humming the song...

_Weasley is our king,_ I heard them chant in my head. _He cannot catch a thing..._

"Will you knock that off!" I demanded, and the humming ceased.

"See." She paused. "You take it too seriously."

"They sing that song to annoy me."

"But it's a nice song..."

"They sing it," I repeated, "to **annoy** me."

"But it's silly. It's a silly little song. That's all it is."

**  
You make me  
Wanna ask you  
A lot of questions  
Really get to know you  
**

She was no longer staring at me, instead seeming to find a newfound interest in her hands.

"Do you..." I coughed, "Do you... mind... when people call you 'Loony'?"

She smiled, now looking off in the distance. "No."

"Why not? It doesn't get to you at all?"

"It used to..." she glanced at me, "but then I realized how silly it was. I'd rather be myself and be considered 'loony' than pretend I'm not me..."

I paused. "I don't believe you."

For the first, I saw her look a little shocked... and she opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it.

I'd finally gotten to her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice no longer as airy and calm as before.

"I think it's all fake... I think you want us to think you're like that."

She didn't reply.

"Why do you do that?" I continued, "Pretend that you don't care?"

"...because I don't."

"Sure you do. I care. Everyone cares..."

She didn't reply, instead glanced at me once more, then looked down at her hands again.

**  
'Cause I like you  
do you care?  
'Cause I'd like to  
Meet you there...  
**

After a period of deadly silence, she finally spoke up.

"You're odd, too, you know."

I let out a small laugh. "What do you mean, I'm odd?"

"You care too much," she looked at me again.

"I don't care too much."

"Yes you do," she sighed again. "You care about your friends becoming more-than-friends..."

I shook my head, "Of course I'd care-"

"You care about people teasing you..."

"But it's hard to not care about that-"

"And you care about me not caring."

"But you don't care."

She paused.

"...sometimes, I do."

I scoffed, "Oh, about what?"

Quickly, she replied: "You."

I'm not quite sure how long I was quiet, but I felt my mouth gape open slightly. "Luna-"

She smiled. "I'm going to go..." she stood up.

"Hold on," I said, standing up as well.

She looked at me again, her huge eyes studying mine.

I don't know what came over me... or why... but I quickly leaned in, and pressed my lips to hers. It ended as soon as it began, a very chaste kiss, and I pulled back.

She gave me a very odd look, before a smile formed on her face... and she quickly turned around and left.

_What did that... why did I do that... what just happened... _

Do I like Luna? No, no, I don't like Luna... I can't like Luna...

Maybe I do like her.

But she's Luna.

But I...

I paused.

_Maybe I am a little crazy..._

**  
'Cause I'm feeling a little down on my luck...  
I think you'd know where I'm coming from.**


End file.
